bloodbrothers2fandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dwarven War Machines/@comment-24710033-20150227104659/@comment-89.142.18.247-20150302234013
Hmm, a lot of new posts since my last one :) @Siddarth2008: okay, I've tried your strat a couple of times and its very very similar to what I'm doing (which is a tweaked version of Vladish's). Mailny, I think your Squad 3 is stronger than mine, while my Squad 1 is stronger than yours. At first I followed your strat exactly as you described it, but Squad 3 was unable to finish off Bladewing, he got the skill off and then I was unable to finish him off with the other squad either. Squad 1 had no problems with Buzzrivet but after losing the other two to Bladewing, there was nobody left to pull Little Daddy :( Then I tried tweaking it so it fits my units better, for example I killed one squad of swordsmen with Squad 1 so it was ready for Buzzrivet, and I used Toxin on Bladewing instead (I also choose Bladewing as the target because toxin deals damage based on the enemy's HP so I usually cast it on Bladewing and Little Daddy). Buzzrivet fell to Squad 1 but Squad 3 was again unable to kill Bladewing (I did some changes to it - moved Oniroku to squad 2 and brought Nunu to this squad, also replaced astaroth with buzzrivet, however both of these changes weakened the squad and it's now unable to kill bladewing on their own). However the second squad was able to finish him off and Squad 1 (with Charge) was also able to kill Little Daddy. So it did work out in the end, but I still worry about cases with less than optimal movement of the swordsmen, might still be a problem, but at least I'm getting somewhere :) I'm curious about your team setup too :) My teams are currently: Squad 1: Travant, Luthar, Maron, Kiya, Chortle Squad 2: Undoth, Narl, Xanti, Firas, Oniroku (used to be Nunu) Squad 3: Kotaro, Bort, Carrick, Nunu (used to be Oniroku), Buzzrivet (used to be Astaroth) Looks like I'll have to switch back to Oniroku and Astaroth for squad 3, or figure out another way to make it a bit stronger (Bladewing survives with around 500HP left, then he heals). Congratulations on Buzzrivet though, that's great, you must have been very lucky with the recruit chances, I only got him at 2/4. The third one I recruited at 11%, the second one at 12%, but the first one was horrible, I finally recruited him at 28%... which is an absolute record for me :( @Anon Blood Brother: that's actually not a bad idea, though my Squad 3 is probably too weak to try to take on swordsmen. I should try it, but I dont dare risk it, I've wasted enough energy as it is :( And while I havent kept track of favorable swordsman movement for my strategy, I think that 7 out of 10 is pretty much spot on :) @Edrakka: thanks for sharing your strategy too. Some of your commanders are quite stronger than mine though, so I dont think I can copy it with the same success. I do also start with Squad 2, I use it to take out 2 swordsmen (the first battle lasts 3 turns and all commanders get hit once, the second battle is over quickly cause Undoth and Xanti use their skills and that's enough to instakill the enemy team. Note: if the swordsmen get to attack you first, it makes things harder, so its wise to make sure Undoth and Xanti have enough HP to survive an extra hit - I managed this with gear and souls). Then I use Squad 1 to kill the last swordsmen (flanking helps as it makes the fight a whole turn shorter), sure they take a hit each but they get some skills ready for the upcoming boss battle. Squad 2 could kill the last swordsmen easily since the other three units now have skills prepared, but it's better to save those skills for bosses. Then I set the squads up like Vladish described in the first post. Now it's time to kill Bladewing and Buzzrivet, and the order doesnt really matter. I usually go for Bladewing first, of course after using Toxin on him while I was still fighting the swordsmen. Any attack from him kills my commander too, but the fight lasts another turn for me so the best I can do is have one commander alive in the end (this used to be my bait, but I changed it recently). Then of course Lure Buzzrivet down and attack him with Squad 1, which can kill him , but one commander usually dies, three are left barely alive and one is left with around 700HP - that's enough for him to survive one hit from Little Daddy's bodyguards, so I use this Squad to bait Little Daddy, because getting one hit in with your bait is better than getting no hits :) Then I attack him with Squad 2, who still has 3 skills prepared to immediately take out the bodyguards and then finish the job. I found this more reliable than using Squad 1 for Little Daddy and Squad 2 for Buzzrivet, although that can be done too. Took me long enough to come this far, hope it can help someone else too :) Also congrats on the Buzzrivet, I wish I had your recruit success chances :)